Question: Suppose that we have an 8-sided die with 4 red faces, 3 yellow faces, and a blue face.  What is the probability of rolling a yellow face?
There are 3 yellow faces and 8 faces total, so the probability of rolling a yellow face is $\boxed{\dfrac38}$.